The One Thing
by RandomShinny
Summary: She fiercely awaited the onething that she could find to let all her pent up frustration out. If she had her way, she wouldn't be in school, a job not needed. No, she would spend her days searching for that onething Sasuksaku Not a cliche."Leave me alone!
1. Epitome of Resentment

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, that is kishimotos... =(

A/N: he he he.. I just came up with this Idea last night and I've just sat down and kept writing and this is what I came up with. ^___^ It's AU but I think it has an intresting aspect to it. hope you all enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope of being reunited was pointless. They were dead. They didn't even deserve the satisfaction of there only daughter wanting to see them again anyways. This is the way she thought and it wasn't gonna change any time soon. They might have left her with all the money she'd need for the rest of her life, but she wouldn't use it unless she absolutely needed to. This explained her living space. She knew that they had always been selfish, so selfish. And what they did only proved this to her. Confirmed what she always thought true. Life was a bitch. People are stupid. The only reason she continued to exist was to spite them, that and the desire never to see them again. She wasn't even sure if there was an _after, _most of the time she preferred to believe there wasn't. That way there wouldn't be any chance of seeing there faces again, but there was still always that chance.

To say this pink haired 17 year old girl had a bitter outlook on life would be an understatement. She fiercely awaited the _one thing_ that she could find to let all her pent up frustration out. If she had her way, she wouldn't be in school, a job not needed. No, she would spend her days searching for that _one thing_, whether that be shooting things at a shooting range all day, traveling cross country in a car or by foot, travel the world or write. Write absolutely anything or everything that came to her mind. But she deduced, that might cause her to lose the frustration but go mad in the process. Going mad was the one thing she couldn't do, though to her it seemed that she was close already.

If one was to observe her, if only for a day they easily label her a disgruntled teen. One who was acting out, craving attention and should just be put in her place and all would be okay. She was thoroughly aware of this, for she's heard it before, they just weren't able to see the things that went through her head, her outlook on life or the way her brain worked. No this girl preferred to shy away from those people and break things instead, that always seemed like the better choice. See why they didn't understand how her brain worked?

This girl had always know she was different, always. Even before her parents and there selfish choices, she had always saw thing differently. Slightly rebellious with a hint of disgust at the world, and how people like her parents having all the money while so many people died unjustly, never knowing anything other. This, when her anger was high enough, would make her just wanna go on a rampage taking out all the rich corporate people who did this and scream in the faces of all the ignorant people, trying to shake some sense into them. Alas, she wouldn't though. She was to small for that, not just in terms of size but mentally. She just didn't have the will to care enough to try to fix others mistakes, even when she was younger. They knew the way the world was around them, if they had the will to change things for themselves, they'd try. This is the way it was for her.

To: the Reader

From: the Writer... 

_Haruno Sakura_

The seventeen year old pink haired girl sat at her desk looking over the piece of paper she'd worked on all night. She almost laughed at how trivial the paper was, but nonetheless, she spent so much time on it, and no it wasn't a suicide note. She looked it over again before shoving it in the drawer of her desk, deciding that if she were ever going to write an autobiography, that it was gonna be her intro. She looked over at the window and saw that the sun was coming though her window.

'Beep', 'Beep', 'Beep' Her alarm began to go off, getting up she switched it off with a sigh. Another night with no sleep, sooner or later this insomnia was going to catch up with her, worst of all it was her first day at this new school. 'Another year, another school' she thought getting up and looking for a towel in her tiny room.

The room in particular was in utter disarray. There were crumpled up papers that littered the area on and around her desk, due to her almost obsessed impulse to write the intro to an autobiography she more likely then not ever write at all. Clothes in random places, mostly on the floor by her closet. The bed next to the window wasn't all neat, but you could tell no one had slept in it for a while. Other things such as pens, paper, art supplies and random things could be found scattered around the room. She had lived there all summer, yet she never really got around to straightening up at all.

Finally she found a towel in the bottom of her dresser. 'Since when do I put those there..?' she sniffed it to make sure it was even clean. It smelled like dryer sheets. 'Must be from when I just moved in..' she mused before picking out some clothes from her closet then exiting her room and walking into the bathroom. The young girl lived in a tiny one room apartment not to far from her new school. There was a small living room with a medium size T.V. and a barely used couch. There was an art easel in the corner and this room was also in disarray as far as misplaced papers discarded on the coffee table and end tables. The kitchen was tiny and the stove was _never _used. An irrational fear of getting to close to fires even candles, anything that radiated heat or to hot of water was the reason. The microwave and takeout was her best friend when it came to eating. But mostly she would just eat whatever was in her fridge or cuboard that didn't need to be warmed up.

After finishing her shower, she exited clad in a red t-shirt under a black zip-up hoddie, black fitted jeans. Her just-above shoulder length pink hair was pulled back in a pony tail, while some strands hung loose and framed her face. Walking back into her room she began the search for her shoes. She hadn't left the house in quite a few days and couldn't remember where she had put them. After ten minutes of searching her apartment over several times, she found her black converse underneath the pile of clothes nearest her closet. After putting them on she quickly put a few pieces of bread in the toaster. After they popped up, she quickly ate them and grabbing her black and red messenger bag she had set out the night before and head out the door.

She had left her apartment later then she'd planned thanks to the escapade she went on to find her shoes in that mess she called a living space. She still had the walk to her new school. "Great... Now I'm probably be late for class." she spoke out loud to herself . Deciding to take a shortcut, the girl took a left down an alleyway. She'd been living in the area all summer so she knew it pretty well. While walking down the alley, something near the end caught her eye. She picked up her pace and stopped when she reached it; a cracked window that was resting on top of a garbage can.

This is where her _'No this girl preferred to shy away from those people and break things instead, that always seemed like the better choice' _came into play. There she stood and just stared at the glass, first looking at her reflection, then through it. She saw a glimpse of her jade eyes before her fist went through the glass. Withdrawing her hand and watched as the newly formed cuts on her fingers, knuckles and the back of her hand started to drip red. 'Now I'm for sure I'm gonna be late' she thought, setting down her bag and began looking for something. A few moments later she pulled out some disinfectant and a roll of gauze bandages. After she was done cleaning up the cuts, she began to wrap the bandages around them.

When she was all done she placed the medical supplies back in her bag, picked it up and began her walk toward the school. She just looked down at her now bandage covered hand and sighed. "I'm really messed up.." she said. Then when she thought about it she got irritated "Now I'm gonna get even more weird looks then I would have, great!" she says sarcastically throwing her hands in the air.

When she got to the school she walked inside and looked around for the main office, she was already 15 minutes late. Over the whole summer she never bothered to ask anyone her age in town were the main office was, but luckly for her it was right as you walked in. Walking into the office she spotted a lady with short brown hair and striking brown eyes sitting behind the desk typing away on her computer. Walking up to the counter, the lady looked up at her and stared for a few moments then gave her a smile.

"You must be the other transfer student. I'm Shizune." she said, the smile never leaving her face. She just nodded in reply, the word other 'other' standing out in her mind. 'So she wasn't the only newb this year' she thought as she watched the lady type away at the computer. "Haruno Sakura, your first class is in homeroom with Kakashi in room F7. Normally hes never on time, but since it's the first day he has to be." she said handing Sakura her schedule. When She took the schedule Shizune looked questioningly at her bandaged hand but said nothing.

"Thank you" she replies, giving the kind woman a slight smile. Then turning around, she left the office and went in search of room F7. Finding the right wing was hard, she had been to a school with a similar layout before, but that one had been better organized. The only two wings in this school that were in order and close togetther were A and B, the rest were scattered. There was no D but there was an M.. that made no sense. When she found the class room she was already a half hour late. 'Oh well, I still have an hour left.' She could have gotten there soon had she not taken a right when she left the main office instead of a left, that and she was already late so she took her sweet time getting there.

Completely dismissing the idea to knock before entering, she just opened the door and walked in. Suddenly the slight chatter that had been coming from the class quit and she could feel eyes on her. Immediately she sent mild glares towards them, but was interrupted by someone clearing there throat. Turing her head she saw that it was, the teacher she assumed, who did it. He seemed slightly irritated that she just barged it but at the same time bored. She surveyed the class, There was a blond boy who looked like he was having a hard time staying still, a shy looking girl with a slight blush on her cheeks sitting next to him, a girl with two buns atop her head and a stoic looking boy beside her. That's when she saw him, he was sitting in the back of the class, looking as stoic as the other boy she saw but he seemed more like he had a stick up his ass, irritated most likely by the girls who were ogling him and watching his every move. She almost pitied him.

"You must be the other new kid." he said then turned to the class "This is Haruno Sakura, Sakura please tell us about yourself." She knew this was coming, happens every year.

"Kakashi already told you my name so I won't waste my breath telling you again. I like breaking things, that doesn't just include inanimate objects," that made a few people flinch, "What I don't like is people, people talking, people in my personal space, people are stupid." with that said she turned back to Kakashi.

"Allright.. well done. Well I guess you can go and take a seat next to the other new kid." he said then sat back down. Sakura just stood there and gave him a _Are you kidding me look. _'How am I supposed to know who's new, I've never seen these people! I'm new too,' she screamed inside her head. When she didn't move he looked at her kind of confused, but than it clicked. "Sorry, you weren't here for his introduction, Uchiha Sasuke, raise your hand." he replied. When she saw the stoically pissed off guy from the back of the class raise his hand, she immediately felt glares from the girls on her. she almost laughed a little, it's the poor guys first day and he already has a massive fan base, no wonder he was pissed. Now she does feel sorry for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: TA DA! and there we have it. Sasuke has shown up by the end of the chapter, unlike my other story. though originally, I wasn't gonna have him show until shortly into the next one. And if your confused about the layout at the school, its based off my high school, and it's different than most and that's the layout. Oh and its right when it says shes a half hour late and she has an hour left. My school has the 4block, witch iswere you have 4 classes a day for an hour and a half, and 2 lunches.

... wow longer a/n then I meant... oh well!! oh and it'd be nice to have reveiws, I like to know what goes on in the readers minds!! lol ^___^

RANDOMSHINNY


	2. Curiosity could very well kill the cat

A?N: mhm, wow, this ended up longer then I had expected! almost twice as big as the first chap... I had massive writers block so when I was able to write again It ended up being ALOT more then expected. Oh well, I got to the point in the story that I wanted to, so I'm happy ^___^

I hope you all enjoy! ^___^

Disclaimer: Same as first chap, I don't own Naruto and never shall I!! :(

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What Sakura did next surprised several people, most of all Sasuke. She turned back to Kakashi, "Can I sit somewhere else?" she asked. That was the _last_thing Sasuke expected to hear come out of her mouth. He was used to girls falling all over him. After all, she observed, there were a few other empty desks other than the one next to him.

"No can do Sakura, I already wrote your name next to Sasuke's on the seating chart/attendance sheet and it's in pen," Kakashi said pointing to the paper in front of him. Okay, this was pissing her off.

"You could scribble it out!" she growled trying to keep her self from yelling at his childishness. He just shook his head 'no' and pointed to the seat next to Sasuke. "I'm probably going to get murdered by his fan girls before I even get to the seat..., " she mumbled under her breath, glaring at anyone who dared to stare at her. The desks were more like tables, that each seat two people. She noticed that Sasuke wasn't sitting in the window seat, all the better for her.

"All right class, since everyone is here and this is homeroom, plus the first day... you all can do whatever you please, just don't get up and wander around. It makes me dizzy." Kakashi says before sitting down and pulling out a book of.. smut?? 'He is such a perv... ' her irritation with the man continued to mount when she saw that.

Tossing her bag on her side of the desk, Sakura sat down and began to rummage through it. When she finally found her pen, her special pen, at the very bottom of her bag, she then pulled a sketchbook hastily, while she began to scribble whatever her heart desired. All the while trying to ignore the 'your crazy' look that she could feel Sasuke was giving her. When she was done, she leaned back in her chair and mused over what she had 'created' with her frustration. Then she tossed the sketchbook in the window sill and placed her head down on the desk. 'I think that I can officially cross off art as far as letting go of frustration, that just made me feel worse.' she thought. Then came the question she really didn't feel like answering to anyone.

"What happened?" Sasuke said, sounding just as monotone with a slight amount of arrogance as she expected. She flinched slightly, she knew exactly what he was talking about; her bandaged hand. 'He really should learn to mind his own buisness,' she thought. 'Didn't he listen to her introduction at all?? Having to sit by him pissed her off enough because he was in her personal space and now he was talking on top of it!!' The young girls just glared at the infuriating boy and went back to ignoring him.

Now that she had been interrupted from her previous thoughts, she was open to hear people whispering about her. She had to admit though, some were actually smart to pick up on the fact that it would be wise to leave her alone. There was one guy in particular that didn't seem to get it, The Blond from earlier. Him and the Shy Girl sat in the same row as her, but second to the front. Bun Girl and Stoic Guy sat in the desks in front of them. He wasn't being too quiet with the questions he was asking to his friends about her. They weren't the usual insensitive things but she still didn't like it, so she glared at him. He was making her feel like a specimen in a lab. Bun Girl just hit him in the back of the head and said something along the lines of not being so rude and loud.

The quiet that the boy next to her displayed didn't last too long, for he eventually asked again, "What happened?" He didn't bother specifying because he must have saw her flinch, she deduced, witch indicated that she knew exactly what he was asking about.

She folded her arms, effectively hiding her hand, keeping her eyes on her desk, she growled, "_it's none of your business_." He obviously didn't like this answer for he sort of 'humph'ed and turned away muttering something about her being screwed up and needing a therapist under his breath. At hearing this she gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. He had no idea that he was messing with a smoldering fire.

They say that if you play with fire, your going to get burned. "So," he said turning back to face her, "are you going to tell me?" Oh, oh, no.. he just had to push her.

Sakura stood up abruptly causing her chair to fall over backwards, snatching up her pen and sketchbook and shoved them in her bag, she slammed her left, uninjured hand down on the desk in front of Sasuke, leaning in towards his face she growled "_I told you, It's none of your business!" _And with that, she turned around and stormed out of the class room. By now the whole class had fallen silent and had watched the scene go down. Sasuke just stared at the door were she left out of for a few moments before getting up himself.

"Miss. Sakur- !" Kakashi was cut off, because she was gone before he could say anything. "Great, a new troublemaker.. I'll have to deal with her next block. Now class- " he was going to continued but was cut off when he saw Sasuke getting up to leave as well. "Where do you think your going?"

When he walked past The Blond he heard,"Teme! What did you do to her?!" he was obviously mad he upset her.

"Helping, dobe" was all he said in response before exiting the class room. Kakashi was peeved, both of his new students had walked out of class, the first class on there first day.

The young teen stormed down the hallway, she had no specific destination in mind. All she knew was that she need to get away, from what she wasn't quite sure yet, she assumed it was people like usual. There was something wrong with that though, she was currently alone and she wasn't satisfied with it. So instead she concluded that it was _herself_ she needed to escape from, but since that was improbable to happen anytime soon, she settled for the next best thing in her mind, breaking things. She stared at the lockers as she walked by, and stopped at one she deemed worthy to be her victim. Just when she was going to start breaking it with her fist, she heard footsteps round the corner.

She could literally feel the smugness radiating from them, she knew who it was instantly. That bastard just had to follow her! "Leave me alone!" she yelled, not looking his way but rather punching the locker as hard as she could causing a sharp pain to shoot up her arm, and leaving a pretty big dent in the locker. Shaking out her hand, she watched as fresh blood seeped through the bandages. He continued to walk toward her only stopping when he reached her, still not saying a word. This was just to much stress to be dealing with right now.

"Why?" Sasuke finaly spoke, looking at her plainly.

"How many times do I have to tell you, its my business not yours!" she said, yelling the last part. Then backing up from the locker slightly, she raised her leg and kicked the locker as hard as she could, making a notably larger dent in then middle of the locker, compared to the last. "Just leave me alone!!" He made no move to stop her, rather he allowed her to take her anger out on the locker.

Just then someone cleared there throat. There at the end of the hallway was a stern looking blond lady with a large bust. She had her hands on her on her hips and just looked at them before walking down the hallway towards them. Sakura's head shot up and the sound of someone coming down the hallway, she knew right away after looking that this lady held a lot of authority. And immediately she wished they'd been caught by a teacher, this lady was no teacher.

"Im Tsunade, school phychologist and principal," Yeah, this sucked. "I got a call down in my office from a teacher about a disturbance down here, they said it sounded like a physical fight and rather than alert the perpatraitors by opening a door to stop them themselves they called me. But it seems as though neither of you have any injuries that would suggest that." Then she looked at the locker.

"I can pay for that." Sakura said before Tsunade could say anything about it. Tsunade then looked down at her hand and put two and two together.

"Well you two are coming with me, but first were going to the nurses office and getting that fixed up." She said then turned on her heel and began down the hallway, Sasuke immediately followed, but stopped when he noticed that Sakura hadn't moved. Looking back at her, she sighed defeated.

"I can fix up my own hand.." she mumbled under her breath while starting after Tsunade, Sasuke started walking only once he was sure she was following. While walking she allowed herself to get lost in thought. 'Huh.. I thought it was a little weird, with all the classrooms around and such that no teacher had come out and stopped them sooner. Smart policy though, I mean there was all ways a chance the ones causing the trouble would flee the moment they saw a teacher. But with this system it allowed the person of authority to sneak up on the perpatrators. Way less chance for people to break the rules and get away with it.' She mused over that last part. 'Well that certainly sucks.. ' Then she realised that the had came to a stop outside of the main office.

She watched as Tsunade opened the door and called, "Shizune!" then Sakura saw the the brunette from earlier looke up at them.

"Tsunade-sama?" she asked, seemingly confused. "Why do you have both the new transfer students with you?"

"I need you to take Haruno and fix up her hand while I talk to Uchiha here. I'll explain when you bring her back to my office." Tsunade replied with a sigh. "Uchiha follow me, Haruno follow Shizune." She then began to walk toward the door behind the desk labeled 'Principal's office', Sasuke following without so much as a glance in her direction. It would be stupid for him to be mad at her about this, didn't he realise that he didn't have to have follow her when she stormed out? Sakura stood by the door waiting for Shizune to get out from behind her desk. Shizune just smiled at her and when she passed through the door, the pink haired teen followed. She was lead down the hallway and lead into a room, the door labeled 'Nurses office'.

"You can take seat right over there," Shizune said, pointing to a chair situated next to a very sanitary looking white desk. "I know you might be a little confused, but I am the schools nurse as well as Tsunade's assistant.," She sat down in a rolling chair and moved over to were Sakura sat. "May I see your hand?" she asked rather than stated.

She appreciated this but was still peeved about not being allowed to fix her own hand, she had the supplies in her bag! That and everything else that got her to were she was right now. "Sure," she mumbled, placing her arm on the table. Shizune frowned when she looked at her hand, that blood hadn't been there earlier..

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" 'How many people were going to ask me this today? Well she was bound to find out about her ruining the locker.'

"I took out some aggression on a locker." she said plainly, while Shizune took her hand in hers and began to unravel the gauze.

".. And before that?" Sakura tensed up at that.

"I don't want to talk about it," She said trying to keep her anger in check. "Although that bastard who followed me doesn't seem to get that." sighing, she flinched when the gauze was being removed, the dried on blood hurt when it ripped at her wounds, the what would have soon been scabs were now nonexistent. Shizune flinched when she saw her hand. The cuts looked like they were made by glass, but she wasn't going to force the issue.

"I'm going to need to stitch these up," Sakura nodded and looked over her hand once Shizune put it down and went to get what she needed. She was going to do all this once she got home, but this way it saved her supplies. Shizune came back with all the things she would need. She put a pair of medical gloves on and opened a bottle of disinfectant, dabbing a cotton ball in it. "This may sting a bit.," She placed the cotton balls on the wounds, Sakura didn't so much as flinch. This didn't sit so well with Shizune, she seemed all to used to this.

When she was all done she wrapped her hand in fresh gauze, then they headed back to Tsunade's office. Immediately after entering Sakura was displeased with what she saw, Sasuke was still there. She'd been hoping that he'd have been sent back to class before she'd gotten there, that and she didn't like the closeness of the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk, one of witch Sasuke was sitting in and he would be in her personal space if she sat down. To solve this problem she walked over picked up the chair and moved it about three feet to the left and sat down.

When she saw the confused and questioning looks on everyone's face, she replied irritatedly like it was the most obvious think in the world, "That bastard," she pointed to Sasuke "thinks every time hes in my personal space he can talk to me." Then she crossed her arms and waited for Tsunade's reply. Tsunade was a bit confused at her actions but did not object, she really was different. Sasuke did nothing to deny the alligations made by Sakura, but rather just stayed sitting plainly with no real anger toward what she said. A few more moments passed with Tsunade looking back and forth between the teens before she spoke.

"Allright, well has told me his side of the what happened, so now I'm hoping to get your side," She said, then Shizune walked toward her and wispered something in her ear, she replied with a slight "I see." Then she looked toward Sakura, "Would you mind filling me in on what went down?"

The teen rolled her eyes out of irritation, 'couldn't they just except what that bastard said and let her leave?' "Fine, I'll let you know what happened. I was late getting to school, so when I went to class I was a half hour late. Kakashi had me sit next to this bastard even though there was other empty desks, he was being childish with the fact that my was written in pen on his stupid chart thing!" her voice raised slightly as her anger from that incident was remembered "Then when I sat down I took out a pen and sketchbook and took my irritation out on it. It didn't help" Then she turned to Sasuke "Then this bastard decided to try to pry into my business by asking me about my hand, It pissed me off but ignored him. Eventually he asked again and I replied that _it was none of your business_, making my anger very evident. Then he still had the nerve to ask me," She glared at him "if I was gonna tell him, as if he didn't realised I was very _very_pissed off at his prying!" Then she sighed, "and that's when I stormed out of the class making sure I told him once again that it was _none of his business_. And as I had found a locker that I was gonna take my aggression out on, Bastard showed up and was quiet at first I yelled him to leave me alone and I punched the locker as hard as I could. That Bastard obviously doesn't know the meaning of the words 'leave me alone!' or 'It's none of your buisness!' because a few moments later he asked why, that pushed me off the edge and I kicked the locker harder then I punched it, not before asking him _how many times do I have to tell you, it's my buisiness not yours!_." By this point she was feeling just as pissed off as she was when the encounter took place. Tsunade was just watching her with interest and listening intently to what she had to say. "I swear if you hadn't shown up when you did and Bastard decided to pry further into my business and open his mouth one more time, I was going to throw him against the locker."

When she was done she allowed her emotions to dissipate to empty nothingness, this left her slightly nauseous the stress ebbed away. Tsunade just watched her for a few more moments before replying. "I see, well then now I understand. Well now that we got that out there, would you like to tell me about your hand?" Ohh.. she just had to ask. She really did appreciate the sincerness from her and Shizune, but she wasn't about to go and let Sasuke know about that, she hadn't changed her mined about the issue, it was still none of his business.

"Not if that bastard is still around, I'm not about to satisfy his misplaced curiosity just because he happens to be here." Tsunade looked from Sakura back to Sasuke, she wasn't going to force him out of her office just so she could get the answer to that question. As she observed him, he didn't seem the least bit offended by what she said, just like he'd been the whole time he'd been there.

Then he stood up and walked toward the door, "I'll go stand out in the hallway."

"You don't have to leave Uchiha," Tsunade said, asking to see if he was doing so because he felt she wanted him out or if it was because he was honoring Sakura's request, though she doubted Sakura really wanted to talk about her hand to anyone. When he nodded and opened the door she guessed it was the second. "alright Shizune, you accompany him out in the hallway so no teachers come by and make him go back to class." Then something happened that she would have never thought would happen in that moment.

"Thank you." It was a quiet, honest and sincere statement. Sakura had directed it toward Sasuke, not Tsunade, without turning to face him.

"Your welcome." Came an equally honest and sincere reply from Sasuke. He paused in his steps a moment and glanced at Sakura before exiting completely.

Tsunade just watched confused at what had just happened. It was such a drastically different interaction than anything she had been told had happened between the two so far, she did not know what to think of it. She mused over the fact that there brains must work differently then most. All logic points to that that shouldn't haven't have went down without some anger radiating from there voices. Either way, she made a mental note to note it on paper.

When she was sure Sasuke was out in the hallway she spoke, "I guess since he actually left I'm gonna have to talk, huh?" she had a hard time suppressing the anger that threaten to surface and ruin her attempt to not care about the situation. '.. This is still my business...!' she mused over why this was becoming such a struggle. Tsunade looked over Sakura and could tell there was an internal conflict going on before she continued. "I punched through a window this morning." 'There I said it! Though I doubt the tone of my voice helped me from seeming as though this was bothering me. I failed miserably..'

"..And was this a window in your home?" Tsunade questioned.

"That would be dumb... See then I'd have to pay to replace it and I could get kicked out of the place if I went around and did that when every time I got angry! besides I _extreme _dislike for having to use the money at my disposal when I don't find it absolutely necessary. So that's a no."

Writing this down on her little note sheet on her desk, she questioned further, "Then if this window wasn't in your home were was it?"

"It was in an alley way." she replied plainly.

"Care to elaborate further?"

"It was a discarded window resting on top a garbage can, if that's what you meant. It wasn't attached to a building, I'd have to _pay_for that!" 'God!' Sakura couldn't quite place it but something about retelling this to someone and having to hear herself say it was starting to piss her off. 'I really need to get out of here, I don't know what I'll do if she ask what made me want to punch the window.' The thing is, she found that she wasn't in the least mad at Tsunade, though she could easily blame it on that, she was never one to lie to herself with internal situations, no matter how much the truth hurt her. No, the one she would place the blame, the source was.. herself, she deduced in the silence that ensued after she answered. In reality barely any time passed before the next question came but when your spend that little time within your mind it can seem like an eternity.

"Would you mind letting me know what, exactly, made you wanna punch through the window..?" There was the question she had been dreading. She got herself into this mess, she could have said no when asked to tell about her hand. 'Ugh! How was I supposed to know that he'd actually listen to what I told him?! Everything before that made it seem as if he wouldn't comply. Why the hell did he listen to her now!?!' Tsunade noticed that Sakura had visibly tensed up at this question. This is were it got sensitive, and she doubted that Sakura would say much more.

Sakura was quiet for a long while before she even decide whether she was gonna give a reply or wait it out to be let out. Though, eventually she took a chance that the only way out before she exploded would to say something, anything. "It was pent up frustration at everything and everyone around combined with lack of sleep." She had said it through gritted teeth, but said it none the less. There, she decided, was were she was gonna drop the conversation. Tsunade seemed to understand, because she didn't ask anymore questions. For that Sakura silently thanked her.

Suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of 1st block, Tsunade made glace at the clock on the wall before pulling a book of green slips from her desk. Writing on one she began to speak. "Sakura, you take this and have Sasuke go wit you back to class, you both have Kakashi for English next. Tell him you were with me in my office. Oh and here take this and give this to him as well," Tsunade wrote down on a slip of white paper, "I would like to meet with you during this time every other day starting Wednesday." Handing the papers to Sakura she didn't refuse the white paper. She just seemed to have a steely cool facade that from this one meeting, she could tell hid a smoldering fire. Sakura gave a slight nod toward Tsunade before exiting her office.

Tsunade knew that ultimately it would be up to Sakura whether or not she would actually give Kakashi the white slip. She seemed that she was willingly excepting the meetings but it very well may have been a rouse so she could throw away the paper once in the hallway.

When Sakura came out of the office she was more cold toward Sasuke then when she was first ignoring him, she just flashed him the pass and started down the hallway. Seeing it he turned toward Shizune gave a curt nod and a 'thank you' before following after Sakura. Now she needed to deal with her inner turmoil while ignoring everyone and everything around her. That was only way that she would make it through the rest of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: muahahah!!! there it is, the chapter... got to see a little bit into the personality of Sakura and how she deals with others, what a joy it would be to know her j/k ^___^ anyways, like always, comments are appreciated but not demanded.

RANDOMSHINNY


	3. Empty vessles make the most noise

Happiness is a destination that's hard to find ~ _Kenny_ _Chesney(road and the radio)_

A/N: Here it is! the third chapter of my story. Im sorry It took me almost a month to update... This chapter ended up being _way_longer then I expected, about 2,000 more words, lol. Anyways, I hope it was worth it and you all enjoy! ^___^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura walked by Kakashi, dropping something on his desk with Sasuke in tow. He was going to say something but realized the crumpled up paper was a pass and decided to not bother asking. When he uncrumpled the pass he found a white slip of paper, read it over and glanced over at Sakura before placing it in his desk drawer.

Leaning back in her chair, Sakura stared impassively out the window just waiting for the bell to ring and start the class so it could get over and be done with. When the bell finally did ring she just turned and looked around the class; observing. Just observing. Observing everything, taking in everything without ever adding her two cents. Sit back and listen, that's the way she was. This had made her a very educated person. Observation without objections gave you both sides of the story, things you might otherwise miss if your busy interrupting. She sighed and closed her eyes and continued to observe auditively.

She could feel Sasuke's eyes on her every once in a while, it was irritating but he wasn't saying anything so she didn't raise the issue. When she opened her eyes she saw Kakashi setting down his smut, getting up and moving around to the front of his desk. Everyone seemed to notice and fell silent. Then he cleared his throat.

"Okay class... Welcome to English 12.," He said almost lazily and added to it by crossing his arms and leaning against his desk. "I'm Kakashi, your instructor and you are the class. I'm not one for formality so you don't need to address me by my last name.," People just continued to look at him. "This course is an English class so therefore writing will be a huge part of this class. I have my own grading scale which I think would be fair to you to tell you now. Writing, like essays and such are 41% of your grade. All other class work plus homework are 20% and test are 39%." This recevied mixed reactions from the students, but he continued on. "There will be no weekly quizzes or such, just tests at the end of a unit. Partially because I'm to lazy to come up with a quiz about every little thing we do. But mostly because I think your old enough to make sure your doing everything you need to do to keep up and don't need me reminding you all the time." Then he went back around his desk and sat back down. "Oh, and to make sure you do try to put off the work and slip by by barely doing any homework and such the exam will factor into your final grade, by an unknown percentage, depends. I don't even know right now. Could be really high or could be barely anything." Then one boy spoke out.

"Wait, an unknown percentage, how's that fair? How are we supposed to prepare for that?"

"Know the material. Which means do your work." Kakashi replies, leaning back in his rolling chair. "Now class, your first assignment will be a one page response to the question I will write on the board, due by the end of the class." Spinning it around he rolled over to the board and picked up a black dry erase marker and began to write. He spoke out the question as he wrote. "Who.. are.. you?" was spelled out in large letters. "I'ts as simple as that." With that he moved back over to his desk and picked up his book of smut and began to read once again.

Sakura watched as everyone around began to take out a writing utensil and either a notebook or a single piece of paper. Though she herself made no move to get out either, but rather went back to observing. She had no intent on writing anything, _especially_about herself. Finding nothing better to do to pass the time she allowed herself to muse over the question assigned to them. 'Huh.. Well that question is stupid. I bet most of the people here will list over things about themselves, superficial things about the kinds of things they enjoy doing what they look like, general info. When the question was clearly meant to be deeper than that.. More to challenge one's self to the decoding of who you are really, mentally as a person not as who you are as a human being. A philosophical question. But alas, chances are most the people here, if not all, will not think like that and take this as an easy assignment and just finish it as quickly as possible and turn it in. That though, is the whole reason he did it, he is anticipating it and is planning on giving some sort of mini lecture about what the question truly was asking and what the 'actual' response he was looking for was.' she thought. But then she decided, she would make the most of the question and answer it the way it was supposed to be written and took out a piece of paper; but no writing utensil.

One by one Sakura watched her prediction come to be. Everyone was hurrying through the assignment because it didn't take that long to write a page. She just stared and watched as they handed their papers to Kakashi and he took them, read them over and wrote something on top of the paper. Once everyone else had turned in their paper, including the bastard seated on her right, she went back to staring out the window. Then it eventually got to the point of there being the only one who hadn't turned in a paper, and there was only 10 minutes left in class. Kakashi seemed to be waiting for _everyone_ to turn in a piece of paper before giving his 'speech'.

"Miss Sakura," He said. She continued to ignore him. "Your cutting it kind of close with the assignment, don't you think?" he asked giving emphasis by holding up the other papers as he talked. Then she finally turned to him, he was looking at her strange though. Almost as if he expected that she was taking so long because maybe she knew what the question really meant and so therefore taking more time to answer it correctly.

Standing up, Sakura picked up her piece of paper and walked toward the front of the class and handed it to him. Kakashi just looked up at her partially shocked, confused but completely understanding. Not the answer he was excepting, but it did answer the question correctly.

Sakura just turned around and walked back to her seat, mumbling "Thought so." under her breath as she went. Kakashi set down the stack of papers, the one on top was blank and lacked so much as a name.

"Now, most of you would have gotten a zero if this were graded." Kakashi started, everyone just looked at him quizzically; Sakura just went back to looking out the window. "I was surprised to find that one of you understood the question, though technically they didn't write anything so it wouldn't count. While others of you seemed to sort of scratch the surface. You see.. The question was, Who are you? and was meant to be who were you really, who are you inside. As a person, not as a being. A philosophical question really. Who are you in relation to those around you. I didn't expect any of you to realize this right away but I thought it might be a good introduction to what I would like you to take with you at the end of this course. The conscious ability to read something and interpret a deeper meaning instead of mindlessly taking in what it says. Question the questions, ask what they're really asking. At some point you will repeat this assignment in some way, the question may be different or exactly the same. Or it might be presented in a different fashion, so remember this lesson and apply it elsewhere and you may be surprised with what you find."

Leaning back in his chair, Kakashi closed his eyes as the bell rang. Sakura just turned, looked at him before picking up her bag and started toward the door. She walked out of the door and felt eyes on her as she left, but kept walking.

Consulting her schedule, she found she had . 2 in A12. 'Wait.. isn't that by where I busted up that locker..? Damn it.' she thought making her way down the hallway, ignoring the irritating stares of being a newcomer. 'Ignore.. Ignore, just keep ignoring them..' she told herself walking down the stairs and entering a particularly thick group of students. Just when she was almost through them she felt something ram into her left shoulder. She was going to continue to walk off when she felt a finger press into her shoulder pushing slightly and heard the most annoying shrieking voice come from behind her.

"Excuse me!" Came the shrieking voice. Sakura turned around to see the blondest vision in pink she'd ever seen. 'Very slutty fashion-esque clothes, layers of make up, bitchy attitude.' she thought mildly glaring at the girl, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "You, stupid little slut, better apologize and go buy me a new latte to make up for knocking that one out of my hands!" Sakura just remained silent, her glare intensifying. This was getting dangerous, she wasn't feeling mentally angry but rather, she felt it rising in her chest. Which meant she could snap at any moment without any warning for her actions.

"." She replied in a low spiteful voice, each word laced with venom. By now everyone quit heading to class and formed a circle around the two.

"You little bitch!" Came the reply from the Bitchy Blonde. What the girl did next she would regret terribly. She brought her hand up and slapped Sakura across the face with a loud 'smack'. She just turned her head back and looked the girl in the face closing her eyes. Next, she acted so quickly no one saw it comming.

The instant she closed her eyes she spun around quickly, crouching down with her leg outstretched, knocking the girl off her feet and on her back. She was about to move to step on the girls stomach when she felt a hand grip her arm. The she heard someone's voice in her ear.

"Come on, lets go." It was Sasuke. "She's not worth it, besides I don't think Tsunade would be too happy if you had to go see her again so soon." Sakura didn't protest to the idea of Sasuke pulling her away from the group but rather welcomed it, it was never her desire to hurt others, no that was never her intent, but sometimes they just pushed her to far. She just scowled some incoherent words about the Bitchy Blonde under her breath as the two of them walked off. Once they were down the hallway she shrugged his arm off and started walking ahead of him.

When they were nearing there destination they walked past the locker she had ruined. Whoever it belonged to could thank Sasuke for that. She almost felt like hitting it again just for the hell of it, but instead she chose the smart choice and kept on walking. Taking a deep breath before letting it out and turning into A12, coming to a stop next to the teacher's desk, Sasuke stopping by her side. She read the name on the plastic nametag on the desk, it read 'Yuhi Kurenai', and as she did, the bell rang signaling the start of 3rd block. They had a 10 minute passing period and they barely made it to class on time because of that little 'incident' that almost escalated out of control.

"Alright class, welcome to Chemestry in the Community 2; or .2 for short." Kurenai said standing up, black hair falling down her back, she obviously didn't notice them standing there, but that didn't last long. Suddenly she turned to them, her crimson eyes falling on them. "Oh I'm sorry, you two must be the new students, well I'm MissYuhi. There only seems to be two seats left, at the lab table right behind this one here." She says refering to the one just in front of them. "You may say something about yourselves after you take a seat. Everyone else here has had . 1 with me last year so they know each other already." Sasuke was the first to move toward the table and take a seat on the stool, Sakura just watched plainly and stayed where she was.

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke... Hn," he stopped and thought for a few moments before speaking again. "I'm good at the sciences but don't wish to pursue them past high school...that's about it." Leaning forward, he placed his elbows on the table, resting his chin on folded hands, looking toward Sakura.

"Thank you ." Then she turned toward Sakura expectantly, but she just remained standing where she had been. "Well, aren't you going to take a seat?"

Sakura just stared up at Kurenai for a few moments before making her way toward the table, didn't stop but rather took a seat; _literaly._ Walking past, she picked up the stool and walked over toward the window, setting it down and placing her bag in the windowsill. She sat down and faced the front of the class, there was _NO_way she was going to have to sit by Sasuke again. She felt the whole classes eyes on her, it was irritating but she pushed it to the back of her mind. With the behavior she just showed, who wouldn't stare?

"Miss Haruno, what do you think your doing?" Came Kurenai's voice from across the room. She turned toward her slightly but then went back to looking out the window.

"Sakura.." that time it was Sasuke, he whispered her name but she could still here him loud and clear. She just turned and glared daggers at him before turning round once again. _No way._

"Miss Haruno, if you don't move you and your seat back to it's place at the lab table then I'm going to call down to the office." When Sakura made no move to move or even look in her direction, Kurenai then moved toward the phone, "I don't want to, but I have to otherwise I'll get in trouble." At this, Sakura could hear the class had broke out in fast whispers. 'People really need to learn how to whisper, the whole point is so that no one you want to hear you hears you.' she thought, trying to block them out for she could hear everything they were saying even though they were whispering in hushed tones.

Then she turned her attention to Kurenai, who was starnding at the phone by the door. "Hello, lady Tsunade? It's Kurenai, I've got a bit of a situation down here." There was a pause. "Well, I've got a student here who seemingly refuses to sit next to this other student. She went so far as to pick up her seat and move over to the window sill. And she is seemingly not paying attention to what I said whatsoever." There was another pause. "Yeah, how did you know?" There was another pause, this time longer. "Oh alright, I see. Sorry for bothering you Lady you. Bye." At this Kurenai walked back to the front of the class, her face kind of stern but also kind as it had been before.

"Miss Haruno." This time Sakura turned and faced Kurenai. "Lady Tsunade is letting me deal with this in my own way. You may stay there," she uncrossed her arms. "so long as you are able to pay attention and do the class work, such as taking notes. Also when we are doing lab experiments your expected to move over and work with ." Much to Kurenai's surprise Sakura didn't object to any of it. Instead, she just nodded and took out a notebook and a pencil from her bag. Kurenai just looked at her for a few moments before walking over to the white board and began writing. "Alright class, take out your notebooks. I know it's the first day but I want you take a few notes down about what to expect in this class..." The class complied.

For the rest of class Sakura took down a few notes as instructed, but the rest was mostly listening. She had to force herself to not gaze out the window, because then she would look like she wasn't listening; even though she could recite everything Kurenai said. And if she looked like she wasn't listening then she'd be moved back to the table where Sasuke would be in her personal space all the time. Now we can't have _that_.

When the bell rang Sakura slipped her notebook and pencil in her bag, slung her bag over her shoulder and picked up the stool. Kurenai watched her with a small smile on her lips when she saw her returning the stool back to the table for the next class.

Sasuke had been waiting for her by the door, 'What the hell...' she thought, 'It's lunch, can't he just disperse into the rest of the student body or something..?' She just walked passed him and started down the hallway. Her destination: C17.

C17 was the study hall room, she remembered it from her schedule. It was her 4th block, last class of the day. She had overheard some students converse at the end of . that if you had study hall first or fourth block you could get late arrival or early dismissal. Meaning she could drop study hall and just go home after 3rd block, not needing to stay and eat nasty school food. All she had to do was fill out a sheet that you could get in class, fill it out and give it to her guidance counselor. Well she wasn't going to wait around for 4th block to get the paper so she was getting it now. Technically, she'd be skipping the class if she didn't show today, but what was one skip call that only she'd hear?

Luckily, when she got there the door was shut, but unlocked. There was a note on the door that read IN AUD. 'They must have taken the students there for a presentation, oh well. Better for me.' she thought, slipping through the door. Walking down the stairs past the desk, and walked up to the table. There next to the other small stacks of paper for getting or being a tutor and such there were the green half sheets she was looking for. The ones that read LATE ARRIVAL/EARLY DISMISSAL, in big bold letters. She took the liberty of taking out a pen and filling it out right there. She was lucky, Sasuke had actually broken off from her and went, most likely, to the commons since he mumbled something about being hungry earlier. 'Stuipid Bastard actually did something "nice" without pissing me off and causing me stress as an aftermath.' she thought stuffing her pen in her bag and crossing the room to the opposite door then she came in. The second of the four doors she noticed lead into the room from various hallways.

When she exited C17, she closed the door behind her and noticed that she was close to the main office. This was going faster and easier then she had expected. Her plan was to drop the paper with Shizune, since she didn't really know who her guidance counselor was or if she had one. When she walked in Shizune looked up surprised to see her _again_. The third time that day.

"I'm dropping study hall." Sakura said handing the green half sheet to Shizune. "I don't know who my guidance counselor is and what not." Shizune just looked over the paper, smiled at Sakura and put the paper on top of her folders and placed a sticky note on it that said 'give to guidance ASAP'.

"Alright, I'll make sure I get this to Guidance as soon as possible." She replied, a smile still on her face. 'Geez..' Sakura thought looking down slightly 'These people are too sincere all the time.. it's not normal! It's just not.. right.' Yeah, she really wasn't used to this or the idea that others were. Looking up again she gave a slight nod and attempted to smile slightly with the kind of gratitude she was feeling.

"Thank you," She said turning around and leaving the office. Next stop, find somewhere to eat. She wasn't necessarily hungry, but that didn't mean she didn't have to at least eat something.

Just as Sakura was reaching the frontdoors of the school she heard the bell ring signaling the end of lunch. When she walked out she closed her eyes and gave a content sigh. To say that the sun was bright would be an understatement. There didn't apear to be a single cloud in the sky, making the sun seem that much brighter. Though she prefered the cold weather over the heat, there was a slight, crisp breeze that counter-acted the heat from the sun making it feel perfect outside. Looking over to her right, Sakura saw cars pulling into the driveway, cars that belonged to students who were returning from going out for lunch and were trying to get to class before 4th block started.

She sighed once more before walking from the school, looking down with her head in the clouds she let her mind wander. She had no idea how long she had been walking before she decided to stop. When she looked around she spotted a small, quaint, spacious and desterted Café. When she looked on the door it read 'Café de Choix' (cafe of chioce). She stood in front a few moments before deciding to enter. She really hoped that the people didn't speek french there,or if she had to order in french. Sakura had taken two years of french at other schools for graduation requirement, but she was never really able to get the hang of it, especially the speaking part. Though she was confident that if the menu was in french she could read it.

When the door opened the bell above the door rang, then a women apeared from a room behind the counter. Sakura walked over and took a seat in a booth in the corner and sat by the window. 'Why do I allways chose to be by the window..?' she thought absentmindedly, watching the woman from behind the counter walk over to her, a menu in her hands.

" 'ello, moi name is Geneviève, I will be your serveur t'is 'afternoon." She said, a genuine french acsent evendent, placing a meun infront her her. "Is t'ere anyt'ing I could start you wit'?" Sakura glanced over the beverages quickly. The menu did end up being in french, and she was right about being able to understand it.

"Uh, umm.." sakura started. 'eh, what the heck, I'll try speakin' french.' she though before continuing. "Je vais... avoir.. une eau minérale..?" she was uncertin if she had made a whole sentence without looking like an idiot. Oh well. Geneviève just looked at her partialy surprised a smile on her lips.

"Oui! One mineral water comming right up." she replied, then turned around and headed toward the counter and Sakura went back to looking over the menu in her hands. Nothing really seemed appetizing, she really wasn't hungry... But alas, she decided that since she was there she mind as well order something. After giving the menu another look over she decided on a salami sandwich, that way she could easily take it with her and it eat it later. As she was placing the menu down she saw Geneviève walking toward her table, a glass of water in her hand. Setting the glass down she asked, " 'ave you decided on anyt'ing else?"

Sakura nodded and handed her the menu, she replied this time in Fren-glish, "Can I have a sandwich au... saucisson?" This time she was more confident when she spoke, but was unsure of how to pronounce 'saucisson'(Sauce-e-son). 'I'm an idiot..' Sakura thought, 'Why did I order in French when she obviously knows english...? Oh well..'

"Alright, one Salami Sandwich, I will not 'ave you be disapointed!" And like that she was gone, back in the room behind the desk. Sakura just turned and looked out the window before putting her head down on the table, she felt a headache comming on and she didn't have any asprin on her. 'Great.. I carry around medical supplies for flesh wounds but I cant keep hold of any asprin? This is so stupid!' she thought slightly frustrated at her own stupidity, this didn't help her head any. She _almost_ felt like banging her head against the table, because the more she stayed still the worse her headache got. Pound.. Pound.. And pound again. Now she _really_wished she had medicine. She lifted her headslightly, enough to look at her bandaged hand. Holding her head in the air she once again fought the urge to hit it on the table. 'This day has really been way to long...' she thought running her hand over the bandages. 'Maybe if I hadn't done this one thing, then I would have slipped by like I like to and my buisness would still be known by me an me alone... Bastard might have left me alone and I would have never had to talk to or meet the principal who just had to be the damn school phychologist! I wish I had waited and broke something at school, where hopefully I wouldn't have been around any bastards with misplaced curiosity. But NO... I didn't know any of the damn reprocutions of my actions.' She clenched her fist, feeling the aching pain of the skin, being held together by stitches, being stressed.

"Miss?" came the voice of Geneviève from beside her. This took Sakura by surprise. She looked up and saw the waitress looking at her slightly worried with a hint of confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry... What is it?" Sakura replied trying to shake off her anger and ignore her pounding head. The she saw the she had the sandwich on a plate.

"I 'ave got you sandwich 'ere." she said placing the plate infront of her.

"Thank you Geneviève, it looks great." she replied looking from the sandwich, back up to her. The waitress gave her a slight smile before turning around when the bell above the door rang, signaling another customer. 'That better not be Bastard.. If he followed me here..' Sakura thought, but let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding when she saw that is was just some older guy. Bitting into her sandwich, she began to think to herself once again. 'Great.. I probably totaly freaked her out, how long had she been standing there..?'

As time passed, the other customer had eventually left and it was just her and Geneviève again. She had finished about half of the sandwich when she got up and walked over to the counter. "May I have a to go box for this?" she asked as the waitress walked up to the cash register.

"Of course," she replied pulling out a small container from underneith the counter. "You bill is $3.06." Sakura set her empty cup on the counter and took out a few bills from her pocket. She stood there for a few moments watching the waitress put the money in the cashier before deciding to ask.

"Do you have a few asprin I could buy off you? I've got a bit of a headache."

"'ang on a second, I'll be right back." With that she picked up Sakura's empty galss, turned around and disapeared into that room behind the counter. less then a minute later, she returned with the glass with a bit of water in it and a small bottle of asprin. "'ere, take two of t'ese." Sakura moved to take out money from her pocket, but Geneviève put up her hand. "No, don't pay me, just take t'e medicine." Sakura was about to open her mouth to object but was caught off. "No buts, t'ere's no need to pay me, I figured you had somet'ing bot'ering you before, I just didn't ask about it." When she looked at Sakura she continued, "Really, it's allright." Sakura still felt weird about being given the asprin without giving something in return. Even thought it was just asprin she felt weird about it. She opened the bottle and emptied two pills into her hand and popped them in her mouth. Then she tilted her head back and drank down all of the water in the glass.

"Thank you," Sakura said, placing the once again empty glass down on the counter. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose for a few moments when her head gave a painful throb. "I really apreciate it."

" 'ow is it you americans say... don't sweat it?" she replied looking at her. Sakura just nodded in response.

"Something like that." Then she picked up the to-go box when she realised she was missing something. "Oh wait, my bag. I left it in the booth." she said venturing over there and grabbing it from the seat. She then slipped the small to go box in there and headed toward the door, she left out but not without first waving slightly to Geneviève. When she walked past the window when walking down the sidewalk, she glanced in and saw Geneviève find the five dollars she left in the booth as a tip/pay for the asprin.

Several hours later, long after the sun had went down and after it had come up again, Sakura is walking through her front door. Throwing her bag down she walked to her room to gather up some clothes and a towel. She had been out all night, just walking around town, or sitting on a bench admiring the night. Knowing full well that she wasn't going to be able to sleep so she hadn't even bothered to come home. Walking around all night beat being stuck there in that tiny, suffacatingly silent space. Her body ached, but that wasn't anything that a bit of medicine couldn't put off. She wasn't stupid, she knew the dangers of being ot alone at night, especially of being a girl, but she found that she was pretty confident she could out run and or kick someones ass if they tried to mess with her. And if not, oh well, she risked it. It's not like if anything were to happen to her the blame would fall on someone else, besides herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So.. there it is! the very ending kind of sucks, but it was hard to write, I kept getting distracted and I wanted to finish so I could finally post. I hope you peoples liked it. If theres anything you think would help me imrove or if you have any ideas on what you think should happen, let me know ^___^

RANDOMSHINNY


	4. For some actions speak louder then words

A/n: TA DA! ... yeah its been forever, but I finally finished this chapter.. Sorry it took so long, I kept getting writers block. I knew what I wanted to write, I just couldn't find the words. So I hope you enjoy this. One more chapter like the way this ones set up to help let time pass with out a HUGE jump. Then it will hit the real plot points and the pace of the story will pick up, so pleas bare with me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sept. 28 – 8:23am**

A girls with pink hair opens the door to Tsunade's office nonchalantly, dropping her bag and sitting down unceremoniously in the chair in front of the desk staring at the clock on the wall to the right. She had been coming to these 'meetings' for two weeks and has yet to talk about anything significant. And Tsunade was yet to ask any invasive questions, only general ones, sometimes she would answer, other times she chose not to and would ignore it all together. Then there was other days Tsunade wouldn't ask any questions at all, they would sit in comfortable silence. Though, she thought, today wasn't going to be like that. No, there was going to be questions.

The reason for this assumption, was that she had noticed that the whole time she'd been in there Tsunade was looking through a manila folder labeled 'Haruno, Sakura'. Tsunade was most likely going to ask about something that came up odd in her transcript, or ask for explanations of them of some sort. 'This is stupid.' she thought frustrated. She felt like snapping at Tsunade to quit looking in the folder, but she was the principal, and had the ability to look at that stuff. It wasn't much longer before Tsunade interrupted her rant in her head.

"Sakura." Tsunade said, attempting to get her attention. She just looked up and made eye contact, but said nothing. "Theres something I noticed while I looked through your folder. Would you tell me about why you have a strait F streak in English?" There it was, a question, a _prying_ question that she knew was coming for the whole 15 minutes she'd been there.

"What about it?" Sakura replied agitated. This really was _stupid._

"It just doesn't seem to make sense." She replied, looking back down at the open manila folder. "First of all, you've gotten straight A's in everything else." She looked up at Sakura who was by now, crossing her arms and grumbling incoherent words under her breath. "Whats even odder then that, which makes no sense to me," she continued, "Is that you never once repeated one of these classes you failed because you tested out of having to, passed with flying colors and were able to take your grade level course. Now would you mind elaborating as to why you failed all these classes, though you obviously knew everything that was taught?"

She was quiet for a few moments when thinking over her response. It was a simple three word response, but she didn't want to say it. For she knew that it was a cryptic message, one that would need further elaboration to make any sense whatsoever. "I don't write." came her cryptic reply, and as expected, Tsunade didn't seem to understand completely. "I did all the reading, the work, but I didn't write so they failed me." Tsunade seemed to think for a short while before asking another question.

"And why exactly is that?" Tsunade inquired, leaning back in her chair.

"That I don't write?" she asked, not looking at Tsunade, but rather to her left, looking at the plant in the corner.

"Yes Sakura, thats what I'm asking." she answered, watching her in earnest.

"Ah, I see, _that_." she replied, unconsciously fidgeting with a string on the end of the sweater's sleeve. Then she looked downward and continued, anger being hard to restrain from her voice. "Writing for the sake of showing you understand something is a complete waste," she said, referring to book reports and the such, "And to reiterate what someone else has already figured out just for credit, well thats the most stupid, redundant, pointless thing you could do. A complete waste of time." she continued, referring to research papers and the likes. She was quiet for a few moments, before turning back to look at the plant she had stared at earlier. "Besides, it's not just that I don't write, I can't." There she sat, finding it hard to talk when her jaw wanted to stay clenched. Implacable feelings of aggression were rising to the surface, and she just felt like scribbling on a piece of paper until the pen tore though.

"Hmm, I see." Tsunade replied quietly with a nod.

"I'm not lying when I say I can't write. I can't, not If want to stay sane." Tsunade looked at her quizzically, so she continued. "If I were to write it would be of all the philosophical ideologies that have ever crossed my mind, because writing deserves that kind of a purpose. That though, I deduced would reduce the stress but I would go mad in the process, for I wouldn't stop until I had it right. But you can't really judge that kind of thing as being 'right'.. for there is no such thing as right and wrong... The idea of right and wrong is just one of those very same philosophical ideologies!" that was defiantly more then she had planned on saying, but when she started, she couldn't stop. 'Oh god, why the hell did I say that..?!?' she though frustrated, 'That's it! I'm just not going to answer anymore of her stupid questions, because I can't trust myself when it comes to what might come out if I even start to answer them!'

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Hmm?" she replied, getting up and walking toward the plant she had been staring at the whole time she was talking.

"I'm glad you let me know that." Tsunade said, watching Sakura examine the plant.

She gave kind of a slight nod before asking, "What kind of plant is this?" she ran her fingers over the leaves.

"A Rhynchostylist Coelestist Orchid.." Came a confused reply. 'Why was she asking this?' Was written all over Tsunade's face.

"Huh,.. I think I'm gonna get one." Sakura replied, never looking in Tsunades direction.

* * *

**Sept 28 – 9:45pm**

The sound of a clay pot could be heard smashing into a hardwood floor. Accompanied by the sound of loud music, muffled by the walls of the small apartment from which all the sound was originating.

* * *

**October 19 – 11:41am**

Sakura left Chem. Comm. in a hurry, her bag slung carelessly over her shoulder and her notebooks and such still in her hands. She hadn't even bothered shoving them in her bag before she left. 'That Bastard was such an idiot.' Kept repeating over and over in her mind. 'He just doesn't get it.' Her heart was still pounding and her anxiety was still present. 'God damn Chem. Labs!' Now she just felt like she had to leave, get out away from the school. That class had gone all wrong, Bastard was to damn observant for his own good. It all started when they had to get into there lab groups.

_"All right everyone, were going to be doing a lab today that will involve using the burners." Kurenai said, while Sakura moved toward the table Sasuke was seated at, and she viably froze up at this before continuing toward the table. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her ever quickening heartbeat, as she watched Sasuke mess with nob's, checking to see if it worked. And when the flame appeared, she was sure she viably flinched._

Thats how it went. She knew he knew that she was freaking out inside the whole time. The way that he looked at her told her that she was obviously afraid and uncomfortable being around the flame and it showed. She had tried so god damn hard to not be that way, but she couldn't help it. 'Now thanks to that damn lab, he indirectly knows something else about me. Something thats personal!' She had been so distracted that she didn't even realize she was being followed through the busy hallway.

"Sakura." It was that bastard. She stopped dead in her tracks, before turning around to face him. 'What the hell do you want?' was written all over her face. He seemed to get it to for he continued, "What happened back there?" She couldn't help but burst out at this after thinking back on the class once more.

_Sakura had silently deemed herself the note taker, for she had wanted absolutely nothing to do with the burner, or anything that would get heated up via the burner. 'Fear-fear-irrational fear-why-Why-WHY?' She kept her eyes fixated on the paper in front of her, hatting how she felt. Worst part being that she couldn't place a name to it.. instead she'd only list of text book definitions of the possibilities, only chosen because of the causes, not the feeling itself. While the whole time Sasuke was observing her and she was basically powerless to stop him. _

"That, Bastard, is none of your business! Though you never seem to get that do you?!" She said in a razed voice that once could argue was just an octave below yelling. This 'out burst' caused people to stop and stare at them; it was a busy hallway after all. He just continued to look at her, his expression implying the same question he asked, but yet at the same time unreadable to others.

Frustrated to the max, she did the first thing that came to her mind. She lifted her books rearing back to gain momentum, she threw them at the ground with as much force as she could muster. They hit the ground with a hard 'thawap', and slid every which way. Then she turned on her heel and stalked off, people parting out of her way as she went. Sasuke just watched her as she left appearing unfazed by what had just occurred. People continued to stare as he bent down to pick up the now slightly tattered, discarded books, but eventually began to continue on there way.

**October 19 – 4:53pm**

Rounding the corner from the sidewalk toward the front door of her apartment, Sakura stops. There on the step is her long since discarded books in a small pile in front of the door. For a moment she feels like kicking them but decides against it; she found it better not to damage them further, the textbook did belong to the school after all.

"Stupid bastard.." she muttered under her breath, picking up the books and entering the building. "Why does he have to act like that..?" she asked aloud to no one in particular.

Entering her apartment, she places the books down on the short table beside the door and laid down on the rarely used couch and stared up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes with a sigh and mulled over what happened earlier that day, maybe she could think clearer since she wasn't all riled up.

_'This is stupid..' she thought to herself, wishing that the class could just be done and over with, then she could leave and not deal with this anymore.'I hate it, I hate it and don't know why.' She peered at the flame that danced beneath the beaker with disdain. All she knows is that it was stressing her out to be there and it was hard to concentrate. She ran her hand through the hair that fell lose from her ponytail, trying to suppress the feelings of discomfort that rattled her entire being and pretend she didn't feel the eye's of not only Sasuke's eon her, but Kurenai's as well. Suddenly she felt a hand on her should and she jumped._

_"Sakura?" Came Kurenai's voice from beside her, she closed her eyes and opened them again while she turned to face her. "Would you like to step out in the hall and get a drink of water?" she asked, concern present in her voice. She nodded slightly before getting up and exiting the classroom._

Opening her eyes again, she found the familiar white ceiling staring back at her. 'I really don't know why It bothers me like that..' she thought sitting up slightly, turning and looking at the stove for a moment before laying back down. 'It's not like I've had a traumatic experience that dealt with fire.. I have always felt uncomfortable and fearful of the heat and how it felt on my skin; Always.'

Then she rolled over and shut her eyes maybe, just maybe she'd be able to get some real sleep if even only for a few minutes.. But of course that would never happen.

**November 30 – 11:24pm**

Sakura walked, soaked to the bone, down the street through the cold November rain. Teetering on the edge of euphoria and plain insanity. She was enjoying this way to much for her own good. If she didn't hurry up and get to her apartment and change into some warm dry clothes, she could very quickly contract a sever illness. 'There crying.. they regret everything and theres nothing they can do about it..' Echoed in the back of her mind, and it made her want to grin like a mad woman, but she suppressed the urge.

Those thoughts weren't aloud to cross her mind ever... Not just thoughts of that instance, but anything that could possibly relate in any shape or form to that instance as well.

She continued walking through the night, when suddenly something ignited in her. Like a single spark to light a flame, adrenaline surged thought her and the call to move faster, run, run as fast as she could became undeniable so she took off. Legs pumping as hard as they can, breathing becoming heavy, she ran. For unknown reasons she continued, the only thought to cross her mind was 'keep moving' and so she did. Though after a few blocks regret was sinking into the back of her mind. For her muscles were starting to tighten up and she was gaining a pain in her side that hurt when she breathed. Her body being cold via the rain caused her muscles to be tight already combined with not stretching beforehand, made this out to be a stupid act indeed.

Though the pain she was experiencing then didn't seem to bad compared to what happened next. She was still sprinting, chest burning trying to get oxygen, through the rain when she turned to round the corner. Not slowing when rounding was the first mistake, the second being trying to do so while it was raining. Moving as fast as she could, she attempted to round the corner, but the sidewalk was slick and her legs slipped right out from under her causing her slide across the pavement, rolling a few times before coming to a stop on her stomach.

"That... Hurt." Sakura said, to bothering to move, but rather continue to lay on her front. Being totally aware that she must look like a crazy person to anyone that wasn't her. She continued to lay there being pelted by the rain before turning her head. She had to suppress to laugh when she realized that she was laying on the street that her apartment was on. Said living space was only a few buildings down from were she currently lay. "Anyway..," she spoke aloud to herself, trying to stand, "At least it slowed me down.." When she got to her feet, she started down the street. Definitely aware she was going to hurt like hell in the morning, her apartment was her destination, the place were the Aspirin was located.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: there it is.. hope its not getting to drawn out. and like I said, there will only be one more chapter like this before the plot picks up and the story really comes together. If you got any questions/comment/flames or praises please feel free to let me know.

RANDOMSHINNY


	5. Beautiy is in the eye of the beholder

**A/N: MUAHAH! here it is! chapter 5, and the last chapter where theres these kind of time skips. From now on the story's gonna slow down more like the first three chapters and the plot wil pick up much more. Hope you enjoy! ^___^**

**I personally thank everyone who's read up to this point and kept with the story. I thank you lots and hope you didn't get to bored.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 'cause im not Kishimoto-sensei.. =[**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**December 15 – 5:46pm**

There she sat, beside the window, paint brush in hand. Her pink hair pulled back in a messy bun, whilst some strands refused to stay and therefore fell loosely framing her face. Aggravation obvious upon her face as she stared at the canvas in front of her. Said canvas was worn from the thick layers that have been laid upon it with hard heavy strokes. If this canvas had a voice it would speak of abuse. The paint was of black and red, but mostly red.

Dipping the brush once again into the black paint, Sakura runs the brush across the canvas, leaving a black streak over the latest red layer that had formed in the center the the page. Not satisfied, aggressively she runs the brush making random strokes all over the place for a few seconds before stopping, jamming the brush into the black paint an observing her 'creation'. 'It's not right.. Why the hell is it not right?!' she thought her aggravation not subsiding one bit. Getting up, she headed for her room, not liking being it's presence any further. 'It's what I see in my head so why is it not right..?!'

"Sitting in the dark I won't forget. Even now, I realize the time I'll never get." She mummers aloud the lyrics to a song that she uses to block out her thoughts sometimes, to no one but herself.

Shutting the door behind herself, the crosses the room to the bed beside the window, laying down. She wanted to think, just think but all that would appear in her mind was that damn painting, the source of current aggravation. "I'll never survive with dead memories in my heart..." Suddenly the frustration began mounting and she felt like screaming into the pillow, but she didn't.

Suddenly, it happened again, her heart felt like it skipped a beat, and her chest felt heavy. Almost as if she had forgot to breath for a few seconds and now need oxygen. Her heart beat speed up, so did her breathing for a few moments before slowly evening out again. Sakura started to feel quite fatigued after that, it lasted no more then a minute, but it drained her, she was likely to pass out at any minute, and she did.

**

* * *

**

**January 13 – 2:04am**

Insomnia was not a pretty thing. Lying awake in her bed, Sakura continued to toss and turn, continually moving around in an attempt to find a comfortable spot. 'This is hopeless...' she thought, giving up. Rolling over she stared out the window at the night sky. She was all to used to this, the only sleep she has had in months was when she would fall unconscious from exhaustion, and even then it was only for brief periods of time and it left her anything but re energized.

Then it came to her, sitting up she threw her legs over the side of her bed lazily. She stood, grabbing her plaid sleeping pants and slipped them on over the black shorts she'd been wearing. Looking around for any sign of her converse, she sighed, wishing they'd just appear so she wouldn't have to go through the trouble of turning the light on to find them. Eventually, after searching stubbornly in the dark for ten minutes she came across them. Slipping them on, she laced them up, threw on her sweater and grabbed her keys.

When Sakura left her apartment, headed down the stairs and out the building door, feeling the drastic change in temperature instantaneously. At least she could say her building had good heating, but she rally didn't mind the cold. There was a small layer of snow that lightly covered the ground as a small amount of snow fell loosely and slowly from the sky above, and she watched it fall as she walked. By now her hands were staring to go numb from the cold, but she ignored it. And, she did so, eventually she stopped, crouched down and stared at the snow for a long while that was slightly illuminated by a near by street lamp, before touching it with her hand. She traced the sign for infinity, a side ways figure eight with her index finger before adding 'Sakura' below the figure, almost as if it were an afterthought. Then standing she continued on, not once looking back. Now she was back to her original objective.

Finally she made it, there was a single worker sitting behind the desk looked at her strange and looked surprised to see someone at this hour. Sakura looked around, trying to find the cupcakes, a Seven-Eleven is bound to have those Hostess cakes, otherwise this trip would be pointless. She walked the the short isle, ever aware of the pair of eyes that followed her in search of the snack cakes. When she came across them, she was satisfied, she got the last one's on the shelf and that fact in itself made the walk worth it. Inconspicuously, she duct around the end of an isle in a vain attempt to get out of the gaze of that worker, even if only for a few moments. Looking right ahead, Sakura opened opened the freezer door, reached in and grabbed a random energy drink, not knowing why it seemed like it would taste really good right then. 'A'TOMIC POM..?' she thought while looking over the supposed flavor, 'I wonder what the hell that's supposed to taste like... Oh well.' Then she started down the short isle toward the front desk.

Setting down her two items upon the counter, she noticed as the worker was ringing up the items that he was eying her and her purchases strangely. She gave him a 'what the hell are you looking at?' look, and he looked away momentarily. "Your total is $5.39" he says, not looking at her.

Pulling out her debit card, she swiped it through the small machine and began punching in her password. Then, feeling him eye her strangely once again, this time she deduced, was because she was using her card to pay such a small bill, she replied, anger evident and not looking up at him, "It sure as hell safer then caring cash." It was true, but the real reason she didn't pay in cash was because she _forgot_ her cash in her apartment, but he needn't know that.

Snatching up the drink and cupcakes before he had the chance to ask her if she wanted a bag, leaving out into the cold with the snow only falling more persistent then before. 'Energy drink of an unknown flavor and cupcakes...' she thought, knowing full well that the combination my not sit well for very long, but she wanted them so she was going to eat them. Because, that was just the way she was.

**

* * *

**

February 28 – 1:53pm

'Note to self, don't ever, _ever_ cut through the school parking lot _ever_ again.' Sakura though angerly, storming down the sidewalk. Funny, being the bigger person was supposed to make you feel much better, but from what she was feeling, she wished she'd stayed and knocked some sense into that bitch. Being almost ran over, as in actually being hit somewhat by the car, by a Barbie Doll that should have never been given a license, was _not_ something at the top of her to-do list. Because, if it was, she was sure she wouldn't have bitch the girl out like she did.

It was strange, the reason she even left was because of Sasuke. 'That Bastard...' she thought, 'Just had to show up didn't he?!' He had shown up when she was yelling the Barbie, and rather sticking around and being asked annoying questions she left. Traded the ability to yell at her further for being free from his stupid questions and now she almost wish she'd stayed. You see, she had an inkling that she might feel a bit better right about now if she did, but _no_.

'What a great way to end a month.' she thought sarcastically, continuing on her way home. She wanted to sit, but didn't. For she knew that if she did, she would get quite fidgety since she was so agitated. As she walked she came across an long since forgotten soda can resting on the sidewalk and kicked it. Then she watched as it bounced a few times before coming to a rest some ways in front of her and when she reached were it had stopped and kicked it again. Sighing, she kicked it once again, and continued to do so for some time, finding it able to help distract her from her thoughts at the moment, much more then one would think.

**

* * *

**

March 28 – 00:00

Something was off, Sakura wasn't at school, nor had she shown up at any point during the day. Sasuke knew something was up, because even on days when it appeared Sakura's short fuse had already been lit and she could blow at any time, she still attended school. Even Kakashi seemed to notice, he had looked in Sasuke's direction questioningly, but he didn't know. The sight of her empty desk was enough to almost cause alarm with him but he stuck to the idea that there was nothing going on. He had no idea.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: VOILA! there it t'was ^____^ like I said, from here on out it slows down. And as a forewarning, the end maybe rewritten at somepoint but it won't be nessicary to re-read 'cause I wont add any new info, it will just be writen better that all. Hope to see ya next chapter! oh and once again I wanted to thank everyone reading this, your amazemus!**

**RANDOMSHINNY**


End file.
